


When the war's over...

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, implied angst bc we know what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: When the war's over, they'll be happy. They'll be free.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	When the war's over...

When the war’s over, Rex and Cody plan to go to Mandalore. In command training, the cuy’val dar filled their heads with stories of the dusty planet, of mythosaurs and beskar mines, the cold northern continent and the barren southern one. 

They’ll get a place in Sundari or on Concordia, and settle down. Rex will spend the first few weeks fortifying the house while Cody makes nice with the neighbours, putting that assholish charm to good use. 

Rex will move on from fortifying the house, remembering that the war is over, that they’re _safe_ , and any security measures beyond the usual mando ones are probably unnecessary here. He and Cody paint the house instead, and somehow, bickering about what colour they want to paint their bedroom is the best thing about their new life. 

(It’s a tossup between grey, 212th orange, or 501st blue. The grey wins, purely because they each painted a wall their respective battalion colours in a fit of spite and the brightness swamped the room.)

Some nights they’ll go down to the local pub, sit and watch the bolo-ball with their friends and neighbours (or, at least, Rex will watch the bolo-ball and discuss the match with everyone around him, while Cody will look on with a love-struck expression in his eyes). Other times, they’ll stay in, read the endless stacks of holonovels that Wolffe keeps sending them with mugs of tea by their sides, or they’ll watch shitty holodramas until late at night. 

All this domesticity is odd to them, beings bred for war and pain, but they make it work. And, Cody reflects one night, while the moons are full and shining in the sky, and Rex is wrapped around him like a heavy blanket, it’s actually quite nice. 

***

When the war’s over, Fives and Echo travel the galaxy. They rush through markets, over barriers, fly through barricades and planetary security, whooping in delight. 

They never find a permanent home, preferring their ship and the numerous inns along their way. They make credits where they can, taking smuggling jobs and other bounties. They’ll sit in cantinas together, sipping drinks and making comments about other patrons, until one inevitably hears a particularly scathing comment from Fives and decides to start a fight. 

They win, obviously, because they were ARCs and they’re still the best of the best, even if the GAR is no more. Later, they’ll patch each other up, and Echo will quietly tell Fives off for getting so involved. Fives will kiss Echo’s knuckles and watch his husband’s eyes go dark, and that will be that. 

They go to Coruscant sometimes, meet up with Jesse and Kix and the remainders of the 501st. They go to Mandalore, crash for a couple nights on Rex and Cody’s couch, and go back to travelling the galaxy. 

Fives sometimes wonders if they saw enough of the galaxy in the war, but they can never settle down. They keep pushing forward, finding the next adventure, the next round of credits, the next meal. 

This is the life they choose, the hum of the hyperdrive, the myriad beds they crash in, and the knowledge that they can keep moving. Neither of them were trained to be still for very long, despite Echo’s proficiency as a sniper, and so they continue through the galaxy, carving their names into cantina walls, and living among the stars. 

***

When the war’s over, Jesse and Kix retire to Coruscant. Kix works at the district hospital, where the worst thing he has to see is tame in comparison to trying to scrape his vod’e off the battlefield and stitch them back together. 

Jesse teaches himself to cook, and their apartment is often filled with delicious scents. Kix comes home to a Ryshcate once, the booze and nuts and the meaning of the cake chasing away a bad day in the emergency ward. Neither of them are Corellian, nor will they be, but the meaning is important to both of them. They weren’t recognised as people even as they fought and died for the Republic; family and knowing they belong is important to them. 

Kix continues at the hospital, his combat experience and unflappable nature making him unstoppable in the face of an emergency. Jesse continues cooking, and opens up a small cafe near the top levels. Kix usually sends his co-workers there for caf, waiting for the inevitable embarrassing stories that come back to him while he’s on shift. 

They’ll sometimes go to 79’s, still affectionately known as ‘the clone bar’ to many corrie locals, where they’ll share a drink and reminisce about their friends. They’ll see Wolffe, maybe, waiting for Fox at the bar, or Fives and Echo will drop in and regale them with their latest adventures. 

Life is good. 

***

When the war’s over, Ahsoka Tano will be knighted. Her first mission will be alongside her ~~girlfriend~~ long-time friend, Barriss. 

They’ll go across the galaxy, repairing the name of the Jedi and fixing problems. They’ll run rescue missions, diplomacy missions (tempered by Master Luminara and Master Obi-Wan’s advice over comms), and in the quiet times, they’ll sit close together. 

Barriss will kiss her one night, when they’re sitting on a roof with the planet’s moon on full display, and Ahsoka will turn and kiss back. 

They become almost as unstoppable as The Team, as they bust slavery rings and take down bounty hunters. Ahsoka will become the Warrior, fighting for good and for the destruction of the evil in the galaxy. Barriss will become the Healer, fixing what the Warrior cannot, and they will be regarded as the next ‘Skywalker and Kenobi.’

But the Warrior and the Healer are still sentient beings, not pedestals, and they will tire of the endless traveling. The Temple will be there to welcome them home, their Masters standing in the door, their Padawans and the rest of the Temple behind them. 

They’ll settle down and train the next generation, and Barriss will become the head Healer, while Ahsoka makes it onto the council. 

The Jedi recover from the blows the war dealt them, and the two of them will be at the forefront of it. 

***

When the war’s over, Anakin and Obi-Wan will leave the Order. The discussions that surround Obi-Wan’s forfeiting of his council seat will be long and involved, and he will drop a round of curses before storming out, Anakin looking confused, awed, and mildly turned on behind him. Padme will welcome them to her apartment with open arms, and they’ll stay there as long as her term in the Senate. 

When the war’s over, Padme’s work comes to fruition. The clones are recognized as people, given the same rights as any sentient being in the galaxy. The army is dissolved, the soldiers given pensions and housing and care. 

The three of them will set upon a new task; Tatooine and the Outer Rim. 

Anakin will go back to Tatooine, armed with a secure knowledge of himself, his spouses, and several years work of anti-slavery administration. He and Obi-Wan will nurse the latent slave rebellion into open revolt, Kitster and his old friends at their backs. 

Anakin kills Jabba himself, stabbing him in the throat with his newly-forged ‘saber. The yellow of the new crystal he found in the sand by his mother’s grave glows against the dull slime of the crime lord’s skin. 

The slaves are free. Tatooine joins the Republic, protected at last, and Padme and Kitster (the new senator) swear to never let slavers there again. 

Later, he’ll stand in front of his mother’s grave, bittersweet tears falling from his eyes. “Mum, I did it,” he’ll whisper. “I came back to Tatooine and I freed all the slaves.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes I watched the new episode and I'm in pain so I decided to write this. the poor suckers really have no idea what's coming, do they?


End file.
